The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that does not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In typical orthogonal-frequency-division-multiple-access (OFDMA) systems that use the 802.11ax uplink multi-user protocol, uplink communication channel resources are allocated by an access point to control the overall uplink throughput. For example, the access point may allocate the data rate, transmission power, resource unit size and location to each receiving station (i.e., non-access-point station). In some cases, the access point may set the values for the communication channel resources based on data received from one or more receiving stations. However, these systems do not take into account or consider partially signal quality information (e.g., signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) or received-signal-strength-information (RSSI)) in setting the values for the communication channel resources. This results in non-optimal uplink throughput and waste of resources.